


you

by probablyjosh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyjosh/pseuds/probablyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>go away</p>
            </blockquote>





	you

Purple.

Black-eye, sunken eyes, dark circles, no sleep. Up all night, no drugs. Exhausted, desperate for sleep. 

Poetry, no drugs, music, her, green-yellow emotion, not me. 

Black ink, pen, filled journals, red blankets. Dull light. No drugs.

Counting the minutes through the night. One insomniac to another, camera, yellow, white, ignore, attention, attention, ignore, goodnight, come back? no. fuck you. dark, warm alcohol. 

Black.

Smoke.

6am.

No school.

 

\---------

 

Pounding heart. Pale skin, dull expression, distaste. Ignore, ignore. Transparent gray, muffled noise, ringing in my ears. Cold gust.

Staring,,, breathing... silence... frustration, orange and red, annoyed, bright red. 

\---------------

Warm. Blue. Transparent gray. Deep breaths, 

in-take and releasing anxiety.

white-red.

slap on the back.

slap to the cheek.

pushed to the ground.

squished cheeks.

nervous laughter.

midnight breakdown.

 

\----------------

 

Hot, red, filled lungs, blue,,, black, drugs, smoke,, lungs, lungs,, comfort, home, connection, hot tears,

stabbing,

gasping,

shaking,, yellow,,, 

skin,

sweat,, clear,,,

touch, burning, beating me black and blue.

yellow flesh after a bruise.

dull goodbyes.

anxious hellos.

dark blue-white-gray lies.

broken glass.

 

\-------

 

Blue, Black, green,,, yellow yellow, purple, red, tan, number three number three, markings, mark, dash, black, clouded skies, smoke filled air.

suffocating..

gray skies

cold wind

perfect weather

drowning in the cold lake

killing me

suicide

 

\-----------

generic brown, crayons,

oil,

black,

flies,

swatting hands,

boiling water,

angry seas.

gray skies, cold salt-water.

drowning in the pacific.

 

\------

air, white, light grey,,,,

 

empty room.

 

nothing.

 

struggling to breathe.

 

wet lily.

 

summer sun reflection on a pond, before a storm hits.

 

unexpected light rain growing heavier.

 

\-------

 

desperate,, suffocating. need. confusion, hate, dark brown-black hate. 


End file.
